Undead Hearts
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Axel is killed or is he. Now he lives in the alternate world of the undead with Riku as his master. But he's a special one and the key to the undead world's undoing. But which would he give up being alive or undead? Give up Riku or being a loner? AkuRiku
1. Prologue

Yo Homies! This is a gift to myself since my birthday is technically today. its midnight over here. i'm offically 16. this is a crossover with the pairings a little mixed up due to the two seperate worlds. but both will be featured yaoi and regular. so anyway i've dived back into the vampire theme. I also adore axel and riku and thought hell lets do this thing. i've put all my other stories on hold, except Altered Resemblance, due to this idea i had from a dream. don't ask. i hope you all like it. because if you don't oh well. if i get a couple of reviews asking to continue posting this i will.

disclaimer: i don't own axel firt off. i don't own anything realy that includes kh and ff characters and settings.

* * *

Undead Hearts

Prologue

His strong tanned hands were around my neck. My insatiable need for air burned my lungs. He had beaten my two friends, Demyx and Roxas, into the pavement. Naturally I had refused to let him get away with it. That was my first mistake. I should have gotten the two brothers medical attention. Demyx lie on his back, blonde mullet styled hair damp with sweat, and dull blue eyes fixated on the clear sky looming above. His wrist and ankle were most likely broken with a deep cut along his jawbone on the left side of his already pale face. On the other hand Roxas lies on his stomach, holding his bleeding nose and mouth. The blonde had fallen to the ground and blacked out, concealing his once vibrant blue eyes from the world. I just knew he wasn't dead though. I hadn't even realized that my eyes had been closed until I snapped them back open. I glared at the golden eyed, silver haired Xemnas. What a prick! Hell Demyx and I are only 19, Roxas only 18. Breath escaped me as he crashed me into a brick wall before dropping me to the ground. Something crushed my chest. I knew I was going to die the minute my head slammed back into the already bloodied pavement. Demyx and Roxas Kaze lay bleeding while I lied there dead.

* * *

My body floats in utter darkness, in a standstill. I should have known Xemnas would kill me. That vile man had been provoking me for what had been a month. He had targeted many of my allies and friends including the Kaze brothers. Sora had been sexually harassed. I remember finding him afterward; his spiked brown hair drooping and eyes blue as the ocean, distant and afraid. Zexion was his next target and the first that had shed blood. Everyone used to joke that Zexion was emo because he wore dark colors, long sleeves, and seemed emotionless at times. His slate colored hair and dark blue eyes had seemed to be permanently stained with blood from the cuts on his back, arms, legs, face, and torso. The only way I knew for sure Xemnas had done it was the fact that he had forced Demyx to watch him cut into Zexion. So I had begun to hang with the two toughest guys in the school, Leon and Cloud. But that didn't even stop Xemnas; he went after the weaker link, Leon. The 17 year old had done nothing. While two of Xemnas's lackeys held me, he held a very beaten Leon to him by Leon's shoulder length brown hair. I can even remember the fear in Leon's blue-gray eyes when Xemnas revealed a pocketknife. The slash made its mark from the tip of his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Now that I think about it, Zack, the other guy, was the only one not hurt, that I know of. With a shaky breath I let go of the memories, letting my mind blank and I close my eyes.

* * *

The warmth of the sun's ray falls over me, basking me, and I smile. A cold yet soft voice floats into my head, apparently speaking to another person. "Close the curtains; do you want him to be in agony? Honestly Myde, use your head."

An innocent voice, most likely belonging to Myde groans, "Oh come on Ienzo! He still likes sunlight! See he's smiling!"

"Listen this is Riku's find so let's leave it alone."

The curtains close with a swoosh and the light that was present is now absent, or at least that I can tell with my eyes closed. I thought I was dead but it doesn't sound like it. I'm a "find" as the boy Ienzo had said. How dare they?! With a new fire burning inside me, I struggle to open my eyes, expecting to see some malevolent creatures. Instead I'm greeted by two male forms. One of them has short blonde hair falling down the nape of his beck while some strands spike out randomly at his part, his baby blue eyes are inviting and kind. He's the first one to reach out and help me sit up when I snap my eyes open. "Take it easy, don't want to collapse do you? Anyway I'm Myde."

I nod slightly as I let my emerald eyes gaze toward the other, Ienzo. His dark blue hair lay pushed back out of his face and cascades down the nape of his neck ending right before his shoulders, not a hair out of place. Ienzo's midnight blue eyes match his hair and stand out from his un-normally pale skin while sparking a remembrance to Zexion. Ienzo raises a single eyebrow, "What's your name?"

That's always the first question and surprisingly enough my mind struggles to dig up the answer. Yet I still manage to answer, "Axel Kaen."

The eyebrow falls back into place as he smiles at me, "Okay then, your new name is Alex. That is unless you prefer Lea."

I shake my mane of red spikes that still falls to my shoulders. "Fine but I have questions…and I want answer."

"The only answers you get are from me, you're my find." the stern voice says from the doorway. I glance in that direction and I feel myself begin to stare at the almost elegant figure. The attire of him is different from Ienzo and Myde. Ienzo wears a long sleeved button up white shirt with jeans, while Myde wears a baby blue tee and jeans. This male standing in the doorway is in all black from boots, pants, shirt, to his long coat. It must be the one who "found me", Riku. Despite the black, his eyes shine down at me with the bluest green of the ocean and his long silver locks gleam in the sparse lighting of an oil lamp next to me. His hair must fall slightly past his shoulders while his bangs almost cover those mesmerizing eyes of his. "You are my prize and mine alone!"

Infuriated one more at being treated like a piece of property I gently push Myde away and jump to my feet. I stomp over to Riku, grab the front of his shirt in my fist, and lift him up to my level. "Don't ever call me a prize!" I growl at him.

A smirk crawls onto his lips and he grabs my wrist, probably thinking he can hurt me. Then again he probably can. "Stop! Please don't fight?" pleads Myde.

His plea rings in my ears, reminding me instantly of my very good musical friend. With a defeated sigh I put Riku down and turn to Myde. "You know you remind me of my friend Demyx."

In response to my statement Ienzo turns to face me directly. "It's not uncommon. This is the Undead World; I'm not sure how but you have some how escaped the loop. There is only you, either alive or undead. You sure are special Alex."

Riku groans immediately after the last hint of my new and improved name. "Oh come on Ienzo its stupid…lame sounding even. Let the guy keep his name, especially if he's going to be around me."

"Well since there is no other…fine...Axel, just be careful. The Society is lurking for the 'flame of life'"

A grin spreads across my face. "Don't worry, I'm always careful."

For the tiniest fragment of a second the lunar haired male smiles up at me and I can't help but smile back. But as fast as it came it disappeared. Riku turns on his heel. "Come on Axel, you need to meet the other members of our group." I shrug and follow my savior.

Even though his arrogant attitude drives me up the wall instantly, his aura is peaceful to me. I follow Riku down the stairs just in time to see two male forms enter through a side door to this old century Victorian styled house. Wish I could see where I'm at. With their hands intertwined they stare at me in unison. I don't understand why but the older man steps in front of the younger. The older male's ice blue eyes seem to glimpse into my soul while his blonde hair spikes upward, testing gravity. He wears black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt while the other wears black jeans and a white t-shirt. The younger probably around the age of 17 tugs at the most likely 23 year old companion's arm before gazing at him with stormy blue eyes. The blonde growls in response before breaking the eye contact and turning to Riku and I. "So Riku, this is your catch?"

"Yes he is. His name is Axel. Axel that's Cloud and the boy behind him is Squall. That's the last two members of our team, knew them well." Riku says to me but refuses to look up and meet my eyes.

Squall nods his acknowledgement to me before beginning to pull Cloud up a different set of stairs. He addresses Riku and I. "There was a massive surge of power earlier when you came back wit him. Be cautious the Society must've felt it too." and then the two of them leave.

Just as they disappear my stomach growls. My hand instinctively lands on my stomach. I look down just in time to see Riku roll his eyes. "Fine come on. Let's get you some new clothes and something to calm that hunger. Just try no to bite me okay?"

"Excuse me? I would never think of even toughing you. I have a reputation to think of."

A chuckle escapes Riku's thin lips before he smiles wide at me, showing his all his pearl white teeth. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in centuries. We're all vampire here, even you stupid. That's why it's called the Undead World." then he drags me into a room adjacent to where we stood.

* * *

_I don't know why I was taken here. But I want to go back. I would rather deal with Xemnas's gang, Organization 13, then this world of vampires. Yet I know deep inside I'm drawn to this god-forsaken place. There's so much for me to learn…I just hope I have enough time to. I guess to get on Mr. Bad Boy's good side to get some answers…I want to go home._


	2. First: Answers

Rea: okay here's the next chapter and its intense…I tried to through in a bunch of stuff. Now you peeps have to remember that I'm writing this off the top of my head as I go. I only edit when I type it out. Plus I am trying to make these at least some what long. I think this one was almost 8 pages.

Thank You ThexNameless

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters or settings. I do own these worlds…technically.

___________________-

Undead Hearts

Chapter 1: Answers

Riku had given me some clothes to change into. So I did. I changed out of my blue jeans and red tee and into black jeans and a deep red t-shirt. He had given me a black trench coat but I decided to keep that off. Now ignoring the hunger that conjures up fires throughout my body, I walk back into the room. "So Riku, I want answers. What's going on? Who's the Society?" Tell me how I can go home." I demand.

Riku just sits there on the bed reading a piece of paper. Angered at the empty response I stomp over to Riku and with a speed a human cannot express; I snatch the paper from his hand. Superiority and arrogance flush into my emotions before I see it throwing everything in my mind into turmoil. By snatching away the paper I had left a cut along Riku's palm. The ruby red blood wells up and I feel a sharp but distinct pain in my mouth. I fall to my knees; trying to resist the urge to pull his palm to my lips. I never studied vampires in the Alive World but I know this sensation…thirst.

In the blink of an eye Riku kneels down in front of me holding his hand out to me. "Take some…but not too much though. Or else I'll slap you." He puts his bloody hand to my lips. Hungrily I lap up the precious blood and almost instantly the burning dies down, if not completely than at least below worry level. "You may feel slightly woozy now but don't worry, it will pass." Riku reassures me.

Riku pulls his palm away and wraps a black satin ribbon around the cut, causing the blood to disappear from my view but not my sight. As he helps me stand my vision goes hazy and I could have sworn blackness rested around his lean frame.

"Axel, why are you staring?" he asks with slight worry in his voice. But it could always be fake, I've gotten use to fake sympathy.

"I saw…nothing, forget it."

"If you say so." he shrugs and grabs a hold of my wrist once more. Now facing two staircases Riku turns back to me. "Okay I need you to go up and get Cloud and Squall. Just go up the stairs, there's only one room. Tell them it's time."

My brain registers the command but before I can ask 'time for what?', Riku's already up the other set of stairs. With a sigh I begin up the stairs in search for the two.

Standing in front of the only door I decide to knock and wait for an answer so Cloud doesn't murder me. Even if I first met him I could tell that the guy likes his privacy. So I knock loudly and obnoxiously hoping they'll hurry, but I receive no response afterward. Cautiously I open the door and immediately slam it back shut. I take a couple deep breaths, calming myself, but the image of Squall sitting on a shirtless Cloud's lap, sucking metallic blood from a small cut on Cloud's torso floats back into my mind.

_I don't know why I'm shocked; I did the same thing with Riku only a couple of minutes ago. It's the fact that they seemed to be enjoying it as a form of romance. Unlike mine which was a burning desire and need. But I could never imagine Riku and I in that similar position. Sure I'm gay, as they call it now, but he seems straight as a board. He's handsome but he would be too good for me anyway._

The door opens and I immediately move so that I stand at the top of the stairs. Cloud steps out of the room, pulling a blushing Squall with him. "What is it?" Cloud asks me, as if I had seen nothing.

"Riku said that it's time, whatever that means."

With a sigh Cloud glides down the stairs with Squall behind him, following me back to the main room. Already down and waiting are Riku, Ienzo, and Myde. Riku moves forward, "Okay we're going to meet with the Society. Hopefully things won't get too bloody. I want Myde and Squall with me. Cloud, you'll stay back and protect Ienzo and Axel. If Xehanort refuses to cooperate then, Ienzo, you are to take Axel and hightail it. Understood?" Everyone nods, except me. But either they don't notice or they don't care because we file out the door.

I stood back with Cloud and Ienzo. I wish someone would tell me what's going on. As I look at the other three in the twilight I notice that my eyesight is perfect even with the coming of night. Nine figures seem to materialize out of no where, all wearing blood red cloaks. Six mystery figures hand back, allowing the other three to come face to face with Riku, Squall, and Myde. The first to remove his hood must be the leader because the others follow his lead.

Ienzo glances up at me, a grim smile on his face. "The one on the left is Ralene, on the right is Aeleus, and he's Xehanort."

Ralene stands with her arms crossed, glaring death with her green eyes. Her golden hair falls short, cut like a male's, while two strands fall down the side of her face. Ralene strangely reminds me of Larxene. That is while Aeleus reminds me of Lexaeus. His wavy short hair mixes between auburn and maroon and his gaze hardens with one look at me. I cringe slightly from the brute's gaze. Xehanort is almost a twin of Xemnas; long silver hair, piercing crimson eyes, and deep tanned skin.

Ienzo laughs lightly. "Don't worry Axel. Aeleus is a regular vampire, he's just unemotional. Ralene is an elemental, lightning. Xehanort can take light and use it as blades."

I look down at him, "So then what can you and Cloud do?"

Cloud smirks, "Telekinesis, I can move and deform objects. But that takes to long so I just fight."

"I can sense when people are coming or if they draw weapons, along with casting spells. Don't like dirtying my own hands. That's why I'm back here and my Giver, Myde, is up there."

The wheels in my brain slowly begin to turn. "So then Squall is your Giver, and mine is Riku."

"No, I'm a Giver. I rescued Squall but…he's angelic. He has to protect Riku, our leader."

Ienzo nods sternly, "A Giver is the vampire that rescues you. It becomes very hard for a vampire to deny the Giver anything unless one is strong minded. That's why most end up becoming romantic relationships. Xehanort controls the others that way. He's powerful but Riku is stronger." explains Ienzo.

I feel myself straighten as I listen to the conversation ahead. Riku keeps his tone low, "This is our turf, and we were here first. If you leave then we'll back down. But the others here are suffering and we will protect them."

Xehanort's crimson eyes narrow and he laughs, making his long silvered hair sway. "My dear Riku…how could you treat me like this after all we've been through? Was I not the perfect Giver to you?"

"Last chance you vile creature." Riku growls out.

A blade of red light forms in each of Xehanort's hands. Ralene pulls out needles that seem to spark with electricity, and Aeleus brings forth an oversized tomahawk into his hand. Cloud steps in front of Ienzo and I with a giant sword in his hand. "They're going to attack aren't they Ienzo?" Cloud asks over his shoulder. Ienzo mumbles a yes back.

I look back toward the others to see their weapons. Myde holds a baby blue sitar by the neck. Squall loosely grips onto the handle of a sword that portrays the appearance of a gun by its hilt and chamber. Lastly, Riku holds onto a red and blue sword; that handle is made up of a bat wing and an angel wing while at the end of the blade there's one more wing that appears to be the color of his hair. His sword resembles maybe a thing called a Keyblade, but that's my guess.

Ienzo nudges me with his elbow. "It's called a Gunblade. Only Squall can wield it. A Gunblade is a supernatural weapon that can shoot holy light at an enemy. Depending on the enemy the damage can range from a light bruise to instant death."

Cloud glances back, "Cast a protection spell so you both can get out of here if needed."

Beside me Ienzo chants in a language that confuses me so I turn my attention back to the potential fight. As he finishes I feel my skin tingle and Ienzo sighs, "The spell should be strong enough to protect till we're out of range buts that's it."

Cloud nods slightly and moves to stand in front of me directly. I allow myself to blink and in that moment Xehanort had moved forward and grabbed Riku by his neck and squeezed tight.

When people, humans, think of vampires they think of these creatures that seem to be carved from stone. That they are abnormally gorgeous, strong, fast, cold (as in temperature), and don't need air. In actual reality we are all those except that in fact we do need air just as mush as we need blood. One could think that we vampires are merely humans that need more than just oxygen.

That's why when Xehanort dropped the lunar haired vampire to the ground his weapon vanished and he struggled to breath. Aeleus goes in for Squall and Ralene goes for Myde, attempting to keep them busy and away from Riku long enough to be killed. Even I know that if any extra helper steps in, then the gang disobeys the rules and the other gang members are permitted to all join. But I wasn't in the mood for caring either. The elder silvered man threw his foot into Riku's stomach. As he glowered down at my Giver he smiles, "Well Riku I could always take you back. I'll be your Giver till I die…and I don't plan on it any time soon."

I think that's when I lost it. I push Cloud aside and he stumbles, but that's only because I caught him slightly off guard. The next thing I know I pick Riku up in my arms, cradling him against me. Riku must have fallen unconscious for the moment for I'm sure he would have protested. I narrow my eyes at the man, "Don't touch him."

Xehanort throws his head back and laughs, "How do you plan on stopping me? I can tell from your posture that you don't even know your abilities yet. Riku is as good as mine, again." The red blades of light come into Xehanort's hands once more and he points them straight at me.

"Is that what you believe, Xehanort?" I walk backwards and place Riku down gently. As I stand back up his hand weakly grabs at my pant leg. I smile down at him before walking back to Xehanort.

"So where's you weapon?"

Outside I only smirked and lowered my head. But inside I was panicking and desperately wanted to turn and run away, quickly. _I have to protect Riku…only I can do it. _That's when my body grows hot, as if I had stepped into a raging fire. But I know that it is not going to hurt me. I rise my head, letting my gaze connect with Xehanort as I throw my arms out, willing for my weapon. Red, white, and black chakrams spin in front of my hands, on fire. But once I grip onto their black middles the fire goes out. All eyes fall on me, "Burn baby burn!" my arms fall down to my sides as flames surround Xehanort. I launch my chakrams into the inferno and they come straight back and I catch them. With the flames dieing down I catch a glimpse of Xehanort's form collapsing to the ground.

Satisfied I go back to my Giver and lift him into my arms once more. Riku's eyes connect with my own and for an instance I go lightheaded and thw world spins out from under my feet. When our eyes disconnect I come back to my senses and continue walking along. As I pass by Cloud and Ienzo I hear the end of their conversation.

"Why did you tell me Axel would do that, Ienzo?"

"Because you would have stopped him and I didn't even see it coming until after he went around you."

I hadn't waited for the others; I kept walking and got Riku back home. Before going anywhere though, I had asked if this was his room and Riku merely nodded so I lay him down on the bed that I had occupied earlier. I sit on the edge next to him, not knowing what to say next.

Yet he does. "So…you're him huh? The one Xehanort wants, the Flame of Life."

"But Riku…what does that mean?"

"The tunnel between the two worlds is filled with a peaceful and ever-lasting darkness. The only way to get through is either have the element of dark or fire. Fire is more effective for it can burn away the darkness long enough to get Xehanort and his lackeys to the other realm. Whereas darkness transports only one. I'll protect you…not like today though, he had only caught me off guard."

"Riku…how long will it take you to regain your strength?"

He laughs darkly, "Xehanort can drain ones power making them useless. He did that to me but he'll never touch me again. But it will take a few days without taking any blood from-"

"Me…I know all about it now. If you need my blood then take it."

"Th-Thank you Axel." he says in a shaky pulls up on his elbows, "There's a dagger in the drawer there." I hand it to him. "Now remove your shirt."

Ienzo was right. Even at this early stage I felt that I couldn't dare disobey my Giver, for he had kept me alive. The dagger's tip slides across the skin on my chest, I think near my breastbone. I can't be sure. For the moment his lips grazed my skin, my mind and vision grew hazy.


	3. Second: Proposition

_Okay I really got inspired for some odd reason while I was in Algebra 2 reviewing radicals and exponential functions. So here it is the end of my plot bunnies for a little while...they need their rest. I think I did a good job and got a lot wrote here. Let me know!__ :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters._

_I do own the plot...well the plot bunnies do but those are mine LOL._

____________________-_

Undead Hearts

Chapter 2: Proposition

___________________-

_-_____________________-_

_I lounge on the brick wall surrounding the college. Adorned in my Organization trademark black cloak; I glare at everyone who strides by._

_A man strides over to me, not even flinching when I turn to glare at him. The man's spiky black hair falls to his shoulders, while one strand hangs down his face. While those playful blue eyes of his scan across my posture and a smile curve onto his lip._

"_Axel...why are you on that side? You and I both know that this gang won't let you leave...alive. Get out while you know nothing, Leon and I will help you, please Axel." His blue eyes plead with me; sadness bores into me._

_I shake my head, "Zack, I can't."_

"_Axel, there's always a way. Your induction ceremony isn't until tonight."_

"_No, they can help me. If I join then all my friends are safe...always."_

_I stand and walk away, leaving Zack staring at my back. Surprisingly enough he doesn't follow me. Zack is like a puppy; if he wants something, he won't let go till he gets it._

_But he did let me walk away and I wish now that he hadn't. Maybe things would have turned out better._

_I only wish with all my power that I could know how my dear friends are surviving. Deep down I know I can't but sometimes...unreachable dreams are the best kind of dreams to hold onto...to work for._

_-________________-_

"I'll protect you...I'll fight for you...I'll love you, even if I don't receive your love in return. Please stay safe Axel."

The kind words are whispered into my ear. A delicate hand, that would seem chilly to a human, comforts me as it runs through my hair.

I curl up around the solid form and breathe in the metallic scent of an ocean and blood.

"Are you going to wake up, Axel? I can't move to get either of us a drink."

I groan and roll away letting him get off the bed. As the bed adjusts under the lessened weight, I turn over, awaiting Riku's return.

My lunar-haired savior returns, sauntering into the room with two glasses and a wine bottle in hand. The dark green tint of the bottle prevents me from identifying the liquid, for no label wrapped around it.

I devour every movement that Riku takes; His strong frame sliding back onto the bed beside me, long slender fingers twisting the ebony cap off, the tipping of the bottle ever-so-slightly.

Crimson liquid slips into the two wine glasses; my heightened sense of smell picks up on it immediately. With a slight aching in the back of my throat, I reach for a glass. After I had drank and savored each drop I turn to my Giver with an immense amount of questions swarming in my head.

"Riku, will I ever go home?"

Instantly his eyes narrow. "No...you're one of us now and you can never leave."

There he goes again; telling me what I can and can't do.

"You're not the boss of me!"

Riku's hand slides over my cheek, throwing my head to the side. I touch the red and stinging cheek tentatively. I couldn't believe it. My grip on the glass tightens.

"All I did was ask a fucking question!"

The shattering of glass echoes in the room.

Riku sits on my stomach and holding my arms to my sides. The glass I held, shattered on the hard wood floor, just as Riku's had when he launched at me.

I glare daggers at him, hoping I can ultimately wiggle my way out of his grip.

"You're a vampire now, you're not allowed to leave," he whispers into my ear.

With teeth clenched I try to stay calm. "Riku, you're not the boss of me, got it memorized?"

Using all the strength I can muster, I throw the lunar haired vampire off of me.

I guess I don't know my own strength.

Riku falls back against the headboard before rolling off the bed and onto the floor. He groans slightly, eyes clenched shut.

I take my chance and sprint out the door. As I dash down the stairs, jumping the last few steps, I pass Myde. He only glances at me and continues on his way. Probably because I'm not his problem.

Running down the streets I notice that even though it's morning, no sun peaks out and warms me. The whole city is engulfed in a dark tint. The clouds shield the sun and the wind blows cold. With a sigh I slow to a walk.

_Sure that was over dramatic, but it was needed. I'm not his property. _"Agh, why are you so difficult?" I yell at the sky, frustrated.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Concentrating as hard as I can, I attempt to sense even the slightest presence. My breathing evens out as I detect none.

That's when I scream, not a glass shattering shriek but more like a yelp.

The man chuckles as I try to pry his arm from around my waist. His venomous voice comes out in smooth syllables. "Don't worry young one, I'll take good care of you."

"Scram and my name is not young one."

"So is it Riku's Trophy instead?"

"No! My name's Axel and I'm not anyone's!"

"That's good to hear."

I feel a slight sting similar to that of a bee sting before my body goes completely numb. The only thing I have the energy for is to move my eyes.

I slump back into his arms and my head falls against his cloaked chest. His hood is down revealing shoulder length pink hair and vicious pink eyes.

"We haven't met, I'm Larumia; plant telekinesis vampire and you my friend are the portal."

Unable to answer I just stare at him. A chuckle shakes his body as he takes me through the winding alleys at an agonizingly slow pace.

Larumia glances down at me. "Xehanort will treat you much better than that traitor, Riku."

Sighing mentally I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

_-___________________-_

_Memories filled my restless dreams. I remember it all to the key. The day Sora had asked Kairi to date him. Getting Roxas ready for his first date with Namine. Strolling campus with Zack and Leon; of course Zack walked alongside his girl Aerith and Leon alongside Rinoa. Playing music with Demyx while Zexion tutored me._

_Life was relaxing and easy. That is till Demyx, Zexion, and I got mixed up in that gang, Organization 13. Don't get me wrong, the gang was more of a club than anything else. But Xemnas, the leader, decided that we needed to step up and excel as criminals._

_The three of us did not share the same ideas as Xemnas, so we left._

_I guess he always thought that I was the instigator...that's why he killed me. I miss my friends but...I can never go back. At least that's what Riku had said. But now...now I'm in the hands of the enemy._

_-________________________-_

Opening my eyes I notice many things; One my arms are behind me, chained, as well as my legs. I am placed on a giant bed adorned in blood red sheets. The room only has a bed and two doors; one my escape and the other a bathroom (most likely).

I keep my eyes focused on the door to the right. As usual the one directly in front of the bed opens instead.

Larumia and Xehanort walk in and stand one on each side of the bed. Xehanort turns to me to face him and as I do I spit right in his face.

The man reels back, wiping at his face. I narrow my eyes, "I thought that it would have killed you, how disappointing."

Larumia's hand sails close to my face and I shut my eyes, awaiting impact. "Why?" mutters the pink haired man.

Opening my eyes I notice that Xehanort had caught Larumia's hand before it could connect with the side of my head.

"Axel, you are a great asset to this world. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. Has your Giver promised that?"

"Yes, he's very good to me."

A grin spreads across Larumia's lips. "So then why did you run away?"

I fall silent, not wanting to say anymore.

Xehanort snaps toward his ally, "Be quiet. Axel, has Riku been treating you like a piece of property?"

I turn my focus to the wall.

"I see, well unlike that naïve boy, we understand that you are your own property and a very powerful vampire at that. This is why we want you to join us."

"I'm the Flame of Life and all you want to do is use me to get to the world of the living. Well I'm not just a tool you can use!"

Xehanort smiles down at me, his crimson eyes glittering. "Don't you want to see your friends?"

"Well...yeah, but you'll kill all the humans if I take you there."

Larumia answers my statement swiftly as if he knew the answer by heart. "Our goal is to unit our worlds, to be and learn that of our others' lives."

Xehanort leans down and takes the chains off of my limbs. "We trust your decision Axel."

"Then why the chains?"

"I could only guess that Riku and his friends had filled your head with lies. Thus meaning that if we approached you, then ultimately you would ignore us."

My mouth opens but I close it. I can't argue with that reasoning. "So what if I say no or yes?"

Larumia sits down on the bed next to me, "You'll have two days to make your decision. Whether it be yes or no; the plan will succeed."

Xehanort glances at me but speaks to Larumia. "Show Axel the door. We'll find you in two days, understood?"

I nod and turn to Larumia just in time to see a needle prick my skin. The wave of numbness returns and I feel myself collapse onto the bed. Larumia lifts me into his strong arms where I fall back asleep.

-______________________-

Rain drops slide over me and onto the hard cobblestone ground. Just from the ground I can tell that I'm in an alley because it isn't paved like the rest of the city I've been to. I shiver in my thin clothes from the freezing rain.

Footsteps echo toward me, scuffing along and splashing puddles.

With shaky limbs I lift myself into a sitting position against the wall.

A person made of water walks near me. I reach out but it slips away. The footsteps get closer and a figure steps into the alley, walking over to me. The person chuckles and kneels down beside me.

With my voice still somewhat gone I don't say much except, "Hi Dem."

He smiles, "No silly it's Myde. Now stand up before you catch a cold."

I shake my head slowly but try to stand anyway. Myde stands and grabs my wrists but doesn't pull me up.

Instead, his eyes are fixed on the back wall of the alley where Larumia stood.

Myde glares at the other vampire. "What are you doing here Larumia?"

"Nothing of your concern water boy."

Watery orbs narrow and Myde runs to the back of the alley. Waving his hands, he sends a water clone one way and himself, propelled by water, up over the back wall.

_What a confusing place to live._

The clone leaves the way Myde had come. I run a trembling hand through my damp spikes. Just a few minutes after the water clone left, hurried footsteps rush toward me.

Riku kneels in front of me. "I'm sorry Axel. I just don't want you to get hurt."

The lunar haired vampire picks me up in his arms and whisks us back to that house, back to that room.


	4. Third: Conflicting Decisions

_Okay...yeah I got the next chapter going. I'm so glad I got it wrote and I'm so proud of it, because it was so much fun. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much I as did writing it. Lots of stuff developing in this chapter so keep your eyes open and your mind on track! Oh and guess what, I edited the looks of all the characters, officially. Still got a few to introduce but I got them all decided, kind of. I also edited some abilities for these crazy vamps._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters...Square Enix does._

__________________-

Undead Hearts

Chapter 3: Conflicting Thoughts

__________________-

After Riku had given me dry clothes and something to drink, that wasn't him, I fell asleep.

The next morning I figured that Larumia must have overdone his job, for I could still barely move. Not that it matter. Riku had decided to keep me here with a supervisor while he and the others did whatever.

All the while the memories of my old life had become hazy and unreadable. I can still name the people and faces, but everything else is washed away.

...A clean slate.

I glance up at Myde, my supervisor for the night, before I fall back into sleep.

I wake up and instantly realize that today is the day I have to make my decision. But I already know what I'm going to do.

An arm snakes around my waist and pulls me close to the body it belongs to. The touch sends my skin tingling before I turn over to see Riku. I carefully lift his arm and his face twists into pain within two minutes after I had lifted his appendage. I let his arm fall back to my waist. A few moments pass and his features gradually smooth out.

I give up and relax back into his secure embrace, closing my eyes in the process.

Warm breath tickles my ear, "Axel...wake up."

I roll out of his grip and stare at him. "Do you have nightmares?"

"No...not nightmares, just haunting dreams."

"What does that mean?"

"I spent to much time in the tunnel between the worlds. I haven't seen any real light. This over-cast world doesn't help either."

I slide off the bed and change into jeans and a black tee shirt with a light jacket to match. I turn back to see Riku's eyes glued to me.

"What?"

"Nothing," Riku changes as well. Instead I stare at the wall.

"Riku...are you going out today?"

"Why, you're not-"

"Why not?"

Riku sighs and turns to me, now clad in all black; jeans, shirt, jacket, and boots. "I don't want you hurt."

I roll my eyes, "So you're saying I'm not capable of protecting myself?"

"That's not what I said, Axel."

I stomp over to him, pushing him back against the dresser. "Then what are you saying, Riku?" I say it with ice hanging off of my words and to my surprise he flinches back. "Tell me Riku, I want to know the truth." Riku's eyes lover to the floor and he shifts uncomfortably. "Well w-"

He cuts me off by pulling my head down to his. "I think I'm falling for you."

Riku pushes his lips against mine and I give instantly, kissing him back. The fireworks seem to go off right on cue. Riku's hand drops from my neck to my waist.

I pull away. "R-Riku...you, like me?"

He smiles up at me, a blush on his cheeks, "Yeah."

I flash a smile and we stand, gazing at each other. The way his pale and light features stand out from his dark clothes reminds me of a shimmering light in the pitch black darkness.

"Are you two done?" My cheeks grow hot and I turn to see Cloud standing in the doorway. "We need to know who's going today?"

Stepping up to my side, Riku links his hand with mine. "We're all going."

As Riku leads us out onto the streets, butterflies flutter into my stomach. Queasiness overcomes me as I walk alongside him. I can only hope that Larumia doesn't show up...because I think I've fallen for my Giver.

My body freezes and I feel like puking my guts up. In front of our group of six stand a group of five; Larumia, Xehanort and three other figures.

Riku points to the first one, "That's Rulod, time paralysis." Rulod's hair is blonde and spiked up. Three earrings pierce each ear.

Myde leans close to me, "The next is Sia, shape=shifter. He uses a claymore called a Berserker." Sia glares at me with venomous yellow eyes. His short blue hair is pushed behind his pierced ears. In his hand sits a large oddly shaped weapon.

"The one on the end is Dilan. His lances are almost impenetrable and if you can get past them, then he shape-shifts," says Squall. I look ahead to see a menacing man standing next to Sia. Dilan's black eyes gleam evilly and his hair is pulled back into several small braids, tying together in the end to make a ponytail. He holds a long purple and white lance in each hand

Riku leans upward, the short distance between us disappearing as his lips touch mine.

A measure of about five feet lies between us. Xehanort smiles at Riku with a glint in his eyes. He turns to me. "Axel, have you decided?"

My Giver turns to me, "Decided what?"

I lower my gaze to the ground, now in deep thought. If I go with Xehanort, Riku's known enemy, then I'm against him and he'll hate me. But if I stay…there's no telling what Xehanort will do.

"Axel, talk to me." Riku's voice snaps me back. I turn to face each of my allies.

"Three days ago Xehanort made me an offer to join him and go home, to unite our worlds."

Myde's wide blue eyes narrow at me, suspecting betrayal. "So what are you going to choose?"

In the corner of my eye I see Rulod grinning as he steps toward me. "You're running out of time."

I dig my heel of my boot onto the ground and spin around, glaring back at him. "Shut up! I have all the time in the world because I'm staying with my friends and my Giver!"

Xehanort shakes his head sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll just have to convince you further."

At that point Dilan slashes forward with his lances. I push Riku to the side just as Cloud blocks the attack with his own deadly weapon.

Riku looks over to me, "I'll deal with Xehanort." With sword in hand, Riku runs forward, dashing and clashing with his ex-Giver.

Squall runs over to help Cloud but lands in the middle of the area of impact. Sia throws his weapon to the ground.

The Angelic vampire stumbles but keeps going. The claymore vanishes in a puff of smoke and Sia transforms into a full grown baby blue colored wolf.

He snarls viciously and leaps at Ienzo.

Myde's clones intercept the attack while Myde himself balance the sitar on his hip. Standing behind him, Ienzo continues to chant.

Vines curl toward me, reaching out to grab a hold of me.

Summoning my chakrams I jump back a few feet to get out of range and give myself space.

I launch a flaming wheel at Larumia. But he blocks it with his pink scythe.

Grasping the wheel as it curves back to me. Running forward I slam my chakrams against his scythe.

Larumia smiles sweetly at me, "It's a shame you choose them. Now someone's going to get hurt."

I growl at him, "I don't think so."

With all my might I jump back and trap Larumia in a circle of blazing fire. Plant vines attempt to creep out but they just burn right up. I grin overconfidently at a fainted Larumia on the ground as I retract the flames.

Squall and Ienzo snap toward me and yell in unison, "Hurry, help Riku!"

I turn just in time to see Rulod teleport behind Riku and put his hands on Riku's head.

* * *

"Riku run! Hurry, behind you!" I scream as I run to him.

"You've lost," Xehanort states matter-of-factly.

In his hands lay Riku, paralyzed thanks to Rulod. Sia carries Larumia over to his comrades. A pitch black panther, Dilan, talks over to Rulod.

"In 24 hours return with three comrades to discuss a trade." With that Xehanort turns to Rulod who in turn teleports them away.

_I…I got Riku trapped. Now he's gone and…we're hurt._

I look around to determine how bad the injuries are.

Squall kneels over his Giver protectively. That is while Cloud sits on the ground with teeth marks lying on his arm with a small amount of blood trickling out. On the other hand, Squall has cuts cascading down his back. Directly behind me, Myde has slashes on his legs while Ienzo is mark free.

Staring at the site I fall to my knees, lightheaded. I see Myde point toward me but my vision blurs before turning black.


	5. Fourth: Planning Error

_ZOMG I just realized that Birth by Sleep is going to be on PSP, which means I can get it. So I've been researching with my bro. I'm going to be listing the others for our characters in this chapter. If there are any questions on the choosing please ask, I will be happy to explain. Especially Riku's, because I'm not sure how many of you know the info I do._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters._

___________________-_

Undead Hearts

Chapter 4: Planning Error

__________________-

Silently we had left and come home. No one dared to say a word afterward. Last night…when I lost Riku…it was if a hole of enormous size had begun growing inside of me.

It's a good thing they didn't have any alcohol. If they did then I'd most likely be wasted.

After I had fainted I had awoke in Ienzo's arms, carried back home. I remember he actually looked frightened…

…and that had scared me to death.

-_______________-

I sit up in bed feeling rather cold. Looking around I can find no sign of Riku.

_Oh, that's right, The Society has him._

Sighing I get out bed and walk to the kitchen.

Whispers circle around but all cease when I step into the room. I grab a bottle and pour myself a glass of blood before turning to eye each of them. "So what we're you talking about?"

Myde smiles softly, "Sorry Axel, we didn't want to wake you."

"Well I'm awake now so fill me in."

Cloud smiles a tiny bit while he shakes his head of spikes before turning to me, more serious than before, "Ienzo was telling us that in order to get through the tunnel and alight it, a full moon has to be out. But they'll want you in their clutches prior to that."

I nod for someone to continue, that I understood that much.

"Xehanort thinks that we're going to ask to make a trade. Too bad we aren't." Myde says happily before Ienzo finishes it up.

"We'll go and act like the trade will happen. On the other hand, I'll create a barrier spell, preventing Rulod from teleporting anyone. But we're not sure of his full power. He manipulates time, although none of us have seen him do more than paralyze and teleport."

"Wait...paralysis doesn't have a thing to do with time, does it?"

Squall looks over to me, "Paralysis is suspending the time the body has to move. But you need to know about the others first."

Ienzo pulls out a stack of paper-clipped papers. He lays the first one down on the table. "That's Braig, a Space Vampire. A sniper who never misses his target unless an enemy psychic or telekinesis vampire is in close range of said target. Braig can also warp within the arena." The picture shows a lanky man with short silver hair with black highlights. Sunglasses adorn his face except for a curved scar under his right eye. Two guns, with dark light loaded in them, rest in his hands.

Ienzo flips through a couple more before pulling the right one out.

"Last is Even, an elemental who controls ice. The only thing we know about him is that he wields a shield and he's the brains besides Xehanort." A man with a bowl-shape haircut stands covered in shadows, only revealing his green eyes.

"I have a question...I thought Rulod was time. So how can he teleport? Wouldn't he be a Space then?"

Squall shakes his head no, taking over for answering my questions. "No, Braig is a space because he can do it instantly and there are no side effects. That is while Rulod slows time, allowing him to get to his destination quickly. But it also drains him of his power more quickly. Thus we call it teleportation but to a scientist it is no more than merely messing with time."

I nod, understanding more and more by the second. But one thing still nags at the back of my mind.

"How do they know about their other-selves...I mean do they know their names?"

Squall nods, "Of course. Each of us knows our parallel, but that does not mean that they always look like us or even seem like our Alive Brethren."

"So who are they for all of us?"

Cloud leans forward in his chair, placing his elbows firmly on the table, preparing to gather my attention.

"Alright then listen close; Xehanort is Xemnas, Braig is Xigbar, Dilan is Xaldin, Even is Vexen, Aeleus is Lexaeus, Sia is Saix, Rulod is Luxord, Larumia is Marluxia, and Ralene is Larxene."

I put my hands on my hips. That would make perfect sense and I could already guess half of them. "What about all of you?"

Myde takes a seat next to Squall and Cloud, Ienzo gathers up his papers, and non one looks ready to answer.

The water elemental looks up at me, "My other is Demyx."

"Mine is Leon," Squall says with a sigh.

"Zexion for me," states Ienzo.

Cloud answers for both him and my Giver. "My Other's name is Zack Fair and Riku's other is a boy named Terra."

"Who...is that?"

Cloud sighs heavily, "A boy caught in Xemnas's path just as Riku is caught up in Xehanort's. Unfortunately Riku never went back to see if Terra got away like he did. That's when he found you."

Inhaling deep I pick up my glass and take a long drink. "When do we leave?"

Ienzo walks toward the door and opens it, letting a small breeze flitter through the room. "Now, if we want to get there and get ready." A book appears in his hands. "I'll go ahead and recite a spell from the Lexicon." Ienzo looks at me, "Is that okay?"

Baffled I only nod. I must be because Riku is my Giver. But either way I'm going to have to pretend to betray them. I need to gain Xehanort's trust.

The others stand and begin to walk to the area, not even noticing that Squall had stayed behind to walk with me. Ahead they were caught up in conversation of the plan.

At first he says nothing, but I'm not that lucky.

"You've got your own plans, don't you Axel?"

"A-Are you going to stop me?"

He flashes a smile, "No...I'm not. I trust you have the right idea. Anyway I have a feeling that this plan won't work. I'll explain everything to the others after your plan goes through and what happens...happens."

"Thanks."

Myde turns back to us, "Hurry up you two or we're going to be late."

-_______________________-

In the end the three comrades I decided to have with me are; Squall, Myde, and Cloud.

Xehanort stands in front of Rulod, Sia, and Braig who has a hold on Riku.

The bangs shield Riku's eyes from my sight. Handcuffs tightly clamp his wrists and his silver locks which usually fall past his shoulders are gripped back into a loose ponytail.

Xehanort grins at me, "Axel have you decided now?"

"Actually...I have."

With agile speed I turn and jump in front of Xehanort, facing my comrades. The angry expression of Myde and Cloud's faces threaten to break my façade. Instead I focus on Squall's poker face.

"I'm joining The Society."

Cloud steps forward but halts suddenly when Squall grabs his shoulder.

Playing along with my ploy he looks up at Cloud. "We can't fight them all."

With all attention finally directed at the three I make my move as fast as I can, hoping none saw it coming.

Fire shoots from my hand, landing next o Braig. The Space vampire releases Riku in order to get away from the fire and I sprint forward.

I throw Riku onto my back; his cuffed arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

My chakrams spin into my grip.

To begin I break the link between Riku's cuffs and he continues to hold onto me weakly.

"That's what I would've said if I did want to join." I smirk at an angered Xehanort.

Braig levels one of his guns with my head.

The snap of the trigger sends me into panic mode.

I dodge to the side but the bullet of purple space matter travels with me.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Ienzo.

Instead the bullet lodges itself in my leg.

Falling I hit the ground hard, while Riku rolls off and into my arms.

Braig grins down at me, "Give up little dude."

The last thing I see is his boot coming straight for my head.


	6. Fifth: Lighting Dark

_Okay I've got this whole story finished. All I have to do is type it up and post it so...expect the rest of it soon. It's only 7 chapters because well...7 is a lucky number for me besides 17 and I wasn't going to even try to drag this thing out into 17 chapters. Well I hope you all enjoyed reading it so far as I have writing it. I've added two BBS (Birth by Sleep) characters in here because it made sense to....later!_

_Also to let you all know i'm going to write another chapter after the end. It'll be dedicated to a couple throughout this story because i personally feel that well they haven't gotten any attention in the least. They're only merely suggested, well not Cloud and Squall but you all know. So at the end please let me know who you think i should do or i pick myself._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters all belong to Square Enix. The plot is pure me._

_-_____________________________-_

Undead Hearts

Chapter 5: Lighting Dark

My eyes crack open and the light makes my head pound. I groan and the grip on my hand tightens.

"Shh...Axel take a deep breath."

The blinding light dims and I end up gazing into my Giver's eyes.

"Got us trapped didn't I?"

Riku smiles down at me, "But you tried and that's what matters most."

Sighing heavily I turn so that my back faces him. My plan failed and I deserve to take full responsibility for it. Squall even trusted me and I let them down.

"That bullet should've hit me...It was such a close range shot too."

"Axel...if it wasn't for Ienzo's psychic powers and Cloud's telekinesis, you would be dead."

"Maybe...maybe I'm better off dead. This is my entire fault anyway."

Riku's arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me toward him and rolls me over. With a smile on his countenance, Riku pushes his lips to mine. As he pulls back with me wanting more, I smile in return.

"This isn't like you Axel. I miss the spark in your personality, especially when the fight isn't over yet."

Lying on that bed with Riku, awaiting whatever could and would come next, his words hit home.

A grin pulls at the corners of my mouth. A slim silver eyebrow rises as I lunge forward.

I slide my hands behind Riku's head and back. Riku sinks down into the bed as he wraps his arms around my neck, while fingers tangle themselves in my spikes.

We crush our lips together as if our bodies could mold to form one. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riku's lips part instantly. On queue our tongues entangle themselves before we part and do it again.

The taste of blood and his scent of the ocean fill me with adrenaline. I pull away from his luscious lips and trail sweet pecks along his jawbone. With a kiss to the hollow of Riku's neck, I look up at him with need clear in my eyes.

As if my thoughts of requiring his blood to save us reached his own mind, "I would be humbly honored Axel. But don't take too much."

I mouth a thank-you before leaning back down.

My lips curl back and fangs effortlessly slip into his neck. As his rich blood slips down my throat, Riku keeps his hands running through my hair.

In an instant I pull away, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not when I know it's you."

I roll over onto my back letting Riku's blood flow through me like a drug. Closing my eyes I try to relax but weight is put on top of me.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I push a few strands of hair out his face.

"I want to apologize before it's too late. You're not my possession and...I want to keep you away from this."

Just as I open my mouth to retort but instead Riku crashes his lips down on my own.

"Way to go little dudes!" comments the voice from the door.

With a heady sigh Riku stands up in front of the bed while I sit up.

"What happens now Braig?"

A smirk tugs at Braig's lips. His hand shoots forward and grabs Riku's ponytail, pulling him to the door.

"You're coming with me. Axel's escorts will be here shortly. You get to hang with Aeleus."

Braig pushes Riku through the door. He turns back to me, "Be good now," and the door slams shut behind him.

-________________________-

Not long after Braig took Riku away, my escorts of evil came to get me.

Larumia saunters over to me, "You'll walk with me and Ralene but don't try to escape. If you do, Aeleus will have no problem crushing your precious Giver."

I stand up from my perch on the edge of the bed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Ralene giggles with venom soaked into it. The blonde stands on tip-toes while curling her arms around my neck.

I narrow my eyes down at her, but she doesn't take note of it.

A single crimson gloved finger trails down my cheek. "It's a shame really. Xehanort will probably kill you before the day is out. I wouldn't mind having to watch over you," she purrs into my ear.

Not wanting to cause trouble just yet, I let the comment slide away. Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes.

"Ralene, leave him alone. Let's not torture him just yet; we have time for that later." She moves away from me and Larumia smiles evilly at me, "Come on Axel, let's get going."

-_______________________-

From there I followed them to the front of the house where we went outside in the daylight. Well, the daylight that the Undead World actually gets, even if it is gray and gloomy. Once everyone was gathered, Larumia and Ralene led me, with the rest behind me, to the spot. I do happen to notice that Aeleus has been keeping a good hold on Riku's arms since they're behind his back.

Walking into a dead end alleyway, Braig steps forward. He smirks at me, "Okay little dude, go get started."

I stare at him, "What? How am I suppose to know what to do?"

Riku's yelp rings in my ears.

"Okay fine, j-just tell me how to get to the portal."

Braig grabs my wrist and teleports us both to the wall of the alley. "Just use your head, okie dokie? If you run, I'll shoot you."

I place my hand against the cold stone wall.

_Oh please, work. Don't fail me now._

Concentrating hard, I focus all my power to the wall.

"Ha, ha you're doing it!" exclaims Braig.

Fire consumes the stone. It disappears to reveal a pitch black tunnel. Braig teleports back to the group before bringing them all to the entrance. Larumia pushes me through.

I stumble before realizing that it has solid ground. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the future. "...Burn..."

Flames extend from my body and begin to burn away the darkness. It curls and falls away like ash as I continue walking through the now flaming tunnel. With every step I can feel my power diminishing.

However, the interior reveals itself to me that of a forest. Full of light and serenity I touch the tree that stands in my path.

The wood bursts into flames and I'm blinded by pure white light. I keep walking through and the light dies.

I blink my eyes back into focus to come face to face with a starry night sky with a full moon in the midst of it all.

Walking into the World of the Living I notice three things: One, the destination is the park. Two, sitting underneath a large oak tree are my friends Roxas and Sora. Third, they appear to be comforting a boy with a decent physique. He has strong blue eyes and brown hair falling around his perfectly shaped face, reminding me of someone dear. The teen wears dark blue jeans with bloodied slashes in them and a white t-shirt.

Sora smiles at the boy, "We're glad you finally got away, Terra."

I gasp and three sets of eyes turn in my direction.

Roxas stands up, "Is that really you, Axel?"

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know or else i pick.**


	7. Sixth: Other

_Okie Dokie, this next chapter has a lot of...violence...and character death(s). So enjoy!_

_Also to let you all know i'm going to write another chapter after the end. It'll be dedicated to a couple throughout this story because i personally feel that well they haven't gotten any attention in the least. They're only merely suggested, well not Cloud and Squall but you all know. So at the end please let me know who you think i should do or i pick myself._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Square owns them. I do own the plot...but nothing else._

_-_______________-_

Undead Hearts

Chapter 6: Other

Roxas takes a shaky step forward before breaking into a full out run.

I didn't even remember about the Society until Larumia and Ralene step in front of me.

Roxas narrows his eyes. "Let me through!"

Ralene grins, "I don't think so Blondie. You better scatter before we scatter your body parts throughout this park."

"Roxas please, leave before something happens. I'm fine, now go." I plead with him.

"No Axel, I'm not leaving. Not now that I've found you. I just knew you weren't dead!"

"But Rox...I am....I'm a vampire now."

Larumia shakes his head, "How troublesome...you living are. You're going to leave now or what? It's not like anyone would believe you anyway...or at least not yet."

Roxas mumbles his answer confidently, "No."

Ralene steps forward and grabs Roxas's throat. His body jerks with the shocks of lightning sent passing through him. She drops his body like a piece of trash.

Sora runs to catch his friend's body as I stand paralyzed.

"Y-You bitch! You killed him!" Sora chokes back his tears to scream.

Vines twist around his body and he falls back to the ground, helpless. The plant vines glimmer in the moonlight like sharpened knives.

Sora lets out a muffled scream just as they go straight through his throat, stomach, and heart at once.

In front of me, the two laugh like children at playground.

My blood begins to boil as I let my eyes trail over my friends' corpses. My subconscious takes over and I watch myself react.

I don't even summon my chakrams.

Flames lick at my hand, not burning it in the least.

"Hey Ralene," She swivels around and I plunge my hand into her chest, burning everything I touch as my arm goes straight through.

Ralene's body falls to the ground and soaks into the earth as dust.

I don't give anyone the chance to move. I turn to my next prey, Larumia.

With my right arm engulfed in flames I sprint forward.

My grip tightens around his throat. I will the fire to move from me and it does as it's told.

Larumia's body bursts into flames before instantly turning to dust.

All my limbs ache as I turn back to the remaining Society and Riku, with his eyes wide and frightened.

I smile at him, trying to show him that I'm still me.

"Axel, duck!" he yells at me.

Without hesitation I follow his order and throw myself to the ground. The second I hit the earth a scream echoes off the trees around us.

I roll onto my back to see that boy with the lance deep in his chest.

Terra falls to his knees panting, struggling to cling to life.

Yet all I can do is lie here. My body is too weak because I used so much energy to fast. Rolling my head, my eyes fall on Riku. Anger radiates off of him as he grins sadistically.

Riku tears his arms from Aeleus's iron grasp and summons Way to Dawn. The blade plunges deep into the chest of the giant.

My Giver spares no time in spinning around and stabbing the torso of that belonging to Rulod.

Riku zigzags forward to stand in front of Dilan. The sword sticks mercilessly into Dilan's stomach. "How dare you kill my Other!" Riku growls at him furiously. With that said, Riku yanks the blade out only to shove it back into his heart.

Since the others escaped, Riku runs to Terra. He pulls the lance out carefully before cradling Terra in his arms.

"R-Riku...I've been...waiting." he chokes out. Terra holds a handful of Riku's shirt in his fist. "I'm...ready to...become one."

A colorless light envelops them. Tears streak down Terra's face while an orb of light floats into Riku's chest. While the lifeless radiance fades, Riku lies Terra's limp body onto the blood stained grass.

My lunar haired Giver stands and walks over to me, his body surrounded in a black illumination.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know.**


	8. Seventh: All Gone

_Alright last chapter...ever! Okay I lie...complete lie. Since all the other couples didn't get much time except for maybe Squall and Cloud. But that wasn't much either. So when you all review please tell me what couple you would like to have an extra chapter wrote for. If no one votes then I'm picking._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

-______________________-

Undead Hearts

Chapter 7: All Gone

* * *

"Are you okay Axel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now that I took a breather. But Riku, what about you?"

A smirk tugs at his lips, "I'm at full power now that I've absorbed in Terra's dying soul. Now he can live...we can go to heaven when we die." Riku kneels down next to me, "It's a shame they got away but we need to hurry back."

I nod and push myself up onto my elbows. "You wouldn't mind helping, would you?"

"Not in the least."

Riku sweeps me up in his arms. I only smile up at him before leaning on his chest. Our walk through the tunnel is short now that I'm not using my power. Riku carries me out of the alleyway and we both end up smiling wide.

Squall, Cloud, Ienzo, and Myde stand in front of the escapees; Xehanort, Sia, Braig, and Even.

Ienzo narrows his eyes, "It's time we settled this. It's do or die."

Sia shrinks down to that of a wolf and launches at the psychic.

Myde intercepts with a handful of water clones.

Braig turns and launches a string of bullets at Cloud but Squall deflects them.

Riku sets me down, "I'm going to handle Xehanort."

I nod and run over to Even, "Yo Ice Man, ready to get your ass burned?"

He snorts, "I've calculated your powers. I can easily crush you. I'll show you my full power!"

A blue and white shield appears as ice needle being to launch up from the ground, coming straight for me. As I run to avoid them I summon my chakrams.

"You're running low on energy, Axel." he mocks me.

Growling, I launch a flaming wheel at him. I jump back and grab the chakram as it swerves back around. Pain shoots up my leg.

I look down to see it frozen to the ground. Kneeling down I put my chakrams by my feet and I place my hands firmly on my icy leg.

"Ice prison!" yells Even.

I only have time to look up before I'm trapped like an ice sculpture.

He strides closer to me and yells, "Come to me, Ice Blade!" A blade of ice appears on his shield. Even raises it, preparing to run me through.

Mentally I stow away a small amount of energy. Just enough o last me to see Riku again.

The ice around me transforms into water, soaking me and the ground. I grab my chakrams and hold my arms out. The chakrams spin with fire laced onto them. They fling from my hands and begin to circle around Even.

I close my eyes and throw my head back, putting all my being into one attack.

I feel the flames spring up and down around Even, burning him to a crisp dust.

I fall to my knees, panting and reach for my fallen chakrams. But as soon as my fingertip grazes a spike, they turn to a colorful dust. Smiling sadly I turn to the other battles circulating around me.

Cloud stands, eyes closed and hands on temples, concentrating unbreakable resolve. Sia is forced onto the ground in his human form and is missing an arm and leg.

Squall holds his sword to the sky. White wings of indescribable beauty sprout from his back.

Sia breaks free from Cloud's telekinesis, but it's too late. The angelic vampire fires a shot of pure golden holy light at him. Sia turns to dust instantly.

I turn to see that Braig is now fighting Ienzo and Myde, having traded with Sia in the midst of battle apparently.

Ienzo chants and Braig falls to the ground like a rock while a beam of water throws Braig into the air before he's trapped in a sphere of liquid.

His body turns to dust as the water had ate him away, dissolved completely.

Finally I look to Riku just in time to see him stab Xehanort in the chest. Everyone turns to one another and smiles.

_I'm glad they're happy. It's the least I can do._

I fall backwards, too tired to do anything else. Hell, I'm lucky I've stayed alive so long.

Squall's face hovers into view. "Axel…is that dust your chakrams?"

"Yes." I say between shallow breathes.

Riku takes Squall's place as he lifts me into his arms. "What the fuck did you do Axel? Ienzo can't I give him my blood to keep him alive?"

"Not if his weapon is gone. Those who are born in the Undead with gifts cannot lose they're assigned weapon or they'll die. But you can try."

Riku presses his wrist to my lips.

I shrink away. "No…I'm dying…you're not."

"Axel, what the hell is your problem. I can save you! What the fuck is your problem, listen to me!"

I simply smile and close my eyes, going to sleep.

-_________________-

I watch the love of my life slip deeper into death.

_We've gotten through all the secrets and lies but still…I'm losing you. Why won't you drink my blood? If you would…we could stay together…forever._

I let tears slide down my pale cheeks and lie my head down onto the edge of the bed.

"R-Riku…don't cry." Axel runs his hand through my bangs.

Sitting up I glare at him, "Why? Isn't this something to cry about! You're dying and I can't save you-NO-you won't let me!"

"C-Can…I ask you…to do one last…thing for me?"

All anger and frustration drains from me as I lean over and peck his lips, "Of course."

Axel pulls me close with his shaking limps and whispers into my ear.

------------------------------------1 Year Later------------------------------------

"Riku, please tell me you're not headed off to the World of the Living." Myde says to me.

I pull on my trench coat and smile at him, "Ten I won't tell you." Myde pouts and I can only laugh. "Okay, fine I'll be back in three hours, is that tolerable Myde?"

He nods and I run out the door…way to eager.

_After Axel died, I've been sticking to my promise. That day he told me a secret and I've told no one …at least not yet. Now, I've got to go pick up my promise. _

_It's okay that he won't have any special powers. I prefer he doesn't anyway. A lot of vampires around her are normal. Well, that is besides the average difference from humans._

I walk out of the tunnel to see my new companion waiting for me.

He smiles and pulls his ever-famous goggles onto his head, revealing clear amethyst eyes. He wraps me in a hug, "I'm ready to go, Riku."

I tug on his long red ponytail before taking his single bag, "Okay then let's get moving."

_I'll admit, at first, I was worried that I was only simply replacing Axel with someone else. But when I first met this man…I fell in love all over again. He's no Axel. But I wouldn't want a replica anyhow. He's as good as they come and I consider myself lucky._

I pull him into the living room where Squall and Cloud, and Ienzo and Myde are waiting.

Ienzo raises a slim eyebrow, "Who do we have here?"

"A normal vampire." comments Cloud.

I grab his hand, "Guys, I'm his Giver. This is Axel's true other…Reno."

------------------------------------End------------------------------------

**Please don't forget to leave your suggestion.**

**i would hate to have to pick it myself.**


	9. Touch of an Angel

_Well…I decided myself that it's going to be Cloud and Squall…sorry…inspiration hit me hard and I just had to write it. Short…I will admit it but hey, their story is told. I figured ya know what? I'm going to do this one and the one __ThexNameless__ suggested. The next one will be Reno x Riku. The only reason this one is out first is because I typed it up first…hehehe 3 you all!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and sadly the man._

-_________________-

Undead Hearts

Ex Ch. 1: Touch of an Angel

-_________________-

I pull on jeans and a black t-shirt. That's what I get up for waking up early again.

Nightmares are a bitch.

Myde found me about a year ago in an alleyway. He asked me if I wanted him to be my Giver.

I declined.

Riku and I are the only "single" vampires in our group. That is, ever since Myde and Ienzo found each other.

I've even talked to Ienzo about my nightmares. Well, since he seems to know more about our kind. Sadly he said he doesn't know how to cure me of them.

However, Riku thinks it's because I knew my other and was in the World of the Living at the same time as him. We even grew up together. But he couldn't protect me from the world.

It was my fault that…I died in his arms.

"Hey Cloud, are you going out again?"

I turn to the kitchen to see Riku. He's always up too. He's the leader, in a way, so we don't question why he disappears every once in a while.

Riku did tell me that he goes and visits his other, Terra; to make sure he's safe.

"Nightmares…"

Riku only nods and I walk out. Rain mists over me and I shrug my jacket on and pull the hood up.

I never know where I'm going but I always manage to get back, so it's not a problem. Sometimes I wish I could live again, but I know that won't happen. My other's doing that for me.

Rounding the corner I feel my heart skip a beat.

The most gorgeous boy that I've ever seen stands before me. His silk brown hair falls around his face and down the nape of his neck while stormy eyes widen in fright.

A burly man with a hat shadowing his features holds the boy to the wall with a knife to his slim neck.

"I'll offer one more time boy. I'll be your Giver but first give me some of your blood!"

"No." he states firmly.

"Wrong choice, now I'll kill you."

I run forward and ram into the vampire. He bares his fangs and throws me off while the brunette scrambles to get the fallen knife.

The man scurries toward the boy. Once again I intercept him by jumping onto him.

His fist shoves into my stomach and I roll away gasping for the lost air.

The man's iron grip locks around the boy's wrist. A sickening crack echoes off the walls and rain.

The knife tumbles to the ground.

That's when my head throbs with pain.

My hands grasp my head and I ground my teeth together.

The man releases the boy and begins to claw at his throat. Blood begins to seep out the corners of his eyes and mouth.

My hands fall to my sides as the man drops down dead.

With his broken wrist cradled to his chest, the boy stares at me, horrified.

"Hey-" I try to say before he runs off.

Wincing, I go after him at full speed. It's a good thing we heal somewhat fast.

Apparently he doesn't know he's a vampire because I catch up to him and trap him in a corner.

"Now listen, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me your name."

"Squall."

"Well…Welcome to the Undead World. You're officially a vampire now."

"W-What did you do to him?"

I shrug as if it doesn't matter. "Telekinesis…but I can't control it. My emotions get out of check and that happens. By the way, do you have a pow-"

Squall puts his hands on the side of my face and I wonder one thing. How did he heal **that** fast to be able to move his wrist? But my thoughts scatter the second he inhales a breath.

Pain surges through me and I drop to my knees with Squall with me, near losing contact.

"I've been looking for you Cloud."

"H-How do you k-know my n-name?"

"I know that you'll become my Giver…So I'm helping you."

The rain stops pelting my body as snow colored wings sprout from his back and shield us both.

Time seems to come to a stop, but then again all I can see is Squall. His cherubic features hover closer as he wraps his arms around me.

"I got rid of your nightmares and calmed your powers."

The wings vanish and water begins to soak back into my clothes. "Thank you Squall…for being my light."

The brunette smiles up at me, "Don't mention it. I was told to go to you."

"How, who told you?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat….I'm an angelic if you couldn't tell."

"Okay it's cheesy but, are you my soul mate?"

Squall answers with a quick kiss. "Forever more," he whispers into my ear.


	10. Burnt Flame

_Well folks, here it is the last chapter. In loving memory of Axel, thanks ThexNameless! Okay I'll stop stalling…that is if you people even read these things. Enjoy! There may possibly be a sequel as you will be able to tell from the ending. But if there is a sequel coming out i'm not sure what i could name it so it may be awhile. probably a couple of weeks before i get out the first chapter to just see how it does. i even have the villian already. 3 you all_

_Disclaimer: Well I own nothing and never will own anything in this story. Unless…._

-_____________-

Undead Hearts

Ex. Ch. 2: Burnt Flame

-_____________-

When Riku showed up at my house that first night, I was blown away. A normal person would've shut him out and rang up the police. But my heart told me something different…

I'd never actually been in love. My boss was always there for me but that's all he was…a higher up figure.

Without hesitation I had agreed to Riku's request to turn into a vampire and join him in the Undead World. For some reason I believed every word he said about my other, Axel. So I went with him and joined his group.

They're an intimidating bunch but I'm up for it. Cloud doesn't look so tough and Ienzo is just a silent one. Myde's real nice though. He showed me all around the house. Squall talks to me quite a bit. Always asking different things about the Living World and how it felt being in the same world as my other.

I guess he relays the info to Ienzo because I always find them chatting it up all night. But it doesn't matter, I have what I desire most, Riku.

So far Riku has yet to turn me into a vampire. I wonder what he's waiting for.

I lie back down onto the bed and stare at the walls. I've been here for a couple of days and I honestly don't feel good. Staying in the Undead World when you're not undead is a bitch. Riku had brought me food and drink till he changes me. Whenever that'll be.

Riku walks in and lies down next to me.

"Yo Riku can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why won't you change me?"

"Don't you want to stay human? The life of us isn't easy."

"But I chose it!"

Riku turns to me with sad eyes. It doesn't matter though. I'm not backing down. Either he changes me or I'm gone. I love him to death but not when I'm the outcast and the one who needs protection, I can't take it.

"Reno…I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Jumping off the bed I start to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"It would be nice."

"Fine, I'm going somewhere with a better view."

I don't know where he thought I would be going but I have a place in mind.

* * *

When Riku had first brought me here I remember passing a trail. I had asked where it led and he only replied, 'A place with a great view.'

I walk along the trail and onto a great hill overlooking a body of water.

The moon shines off the surface of the ocean causing it to sparkle with the simplest movement of a wave rolling in and pulling out. Crystal colored sand sparkles up from the illumination.

I stare transfixed at the water and I sit down on the edge of the hill, dangling my feet over the edge.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turn to glare at the vampire that interrupted my peace.

The man stood to the side by an over hanging tree that appeared to be on the verge of teetering on the edge. His brown hair falls short and bangs part to the sides of his face. Crimson eyes stare at me through the darkness. He dresses simply in black jeans and a ruby flannel button-up shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry I'm a friend of Cloud's."

"So…go away."

He sighs and steps forward, sitting down next to me. "Riku won't change you will he?"

"You know?"

He laughs at me, "Of course, you smell of human."

"What's your name?"

"Vincent…but Reno…don't be mad at Riku."

I snort, "How can I not? He puts me in danger thinking that he's protecting me."

Vincent looks my way, "Walk with me to the water and I'll explain."

This guy is a total weirdo. But to get answers…I'll go. If he's a friend of Cloud's, I should be safe enough.

* * *

Vincent leads me to the water's edge.

"Well start talking slick."

"Riku doesn't want to lose you because he knows that there will not be another that can come close to filling the empty hole in his heart. When Axel died we all mourned for Riku. He protects our Fortune City with his group of special vampires and we all know what a loss it is for him."

I cock an eyebrow at the elder man, "Well to keep me safe why doesn't he just change me? What's the big deal?"

Vincent only smiles at me, "You'll have to find that out yourself, Reno. Good luck, you'll need it to get Riku to tell you."

He walks away along a hidden path, almost disappearing from sight.

I scoff, "What an ass. Told me he would explain…what a great enlightenment it was." I drone on sarcastically.

"Reno…"

Spinning around I let my amethyst eyes fixate onto Riku's form.

"Yo."

"I'm sorry…it's hard for me to…condemn you to this forever. Vampires never die unless someone kills them."

"Yeah whatever you say Riku. Go ahead let me stay human and let me die within a few short years and you'll be **all** alone."

His aqua eyes narrow, "That's not even funny Reno."

"Neither are you." Being slightly taller I stand over him. "Look, I love you and I want to be with you forever. So either take me back and turn me or you're not taking me back at all."

A slim silver eyebrow quirks up, "Okay, how do you plan on not being forced back?"

I run out into the water till it soaks in up to my waist.

"I'll drown."

Oddly enough he laughs. "You don't have the nerve."

I turn around and dive into the water, not looking back.

Kicking and paddling I swim farther down until I feel my lungs about to burst.

That's when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me toward the surface. Breaking through the water's glassy surface, I gasp for air.

Opening my eyes I meet Riku's intense turquoise eyes.

"You're an idiot you know that Reno?"

"Maybe but at least I'm not a stubborn ass."

Riku's arm lets go of me as he makes his way back to the shore.

_I guess I was a little too hard on him. I don't know what its like to lose someone that close._

By the time I got to the sand, Riku was already walking toward the hill.

"Yo Riku wait up!"

He doesn't even turn back but at least he stops.

_I must have really pissed him off this time._

A smirk curls onto my lips as I pick Riku up in my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up Riku, we're going where I want. Don't say nothing either, I know where it is."

* * *

I didn't carry him far. Plus I'm not that strong to carry him for a long length of time…I'm not a vampire…yet.

Walking up to the abandoned house I smile. I've learned that not many vampires live here. They usually travel to a better place in the Undead World. Thus there are a ton of neglected homes.

I place Riku down onto the bed. Everything had been left behind apparently. The black sheets and pillows still lie on the bed, untouched.

This one was left recently from what Myde told me.

"Whatever are you up to Reno?"

I crawl up onto the bed and lie on top of him. "Showing you I'm not afraid."

Leaning down I press my lips against his.

Riku tries to push me away but I only stop and just lie down on his chest tracing circles on it.

"Please…Riku?"

"Why do you want this so bad?"

"I love you…just as much as Axel did."

Riku pushes me away and stands up.

"I'll change in you in one week, deal?"

"Deal."

I smile to myself and follow Riku back home to get out of these wet clothes._ At least I'm getting closer to my goal._


End file.
